Fight in a flower field
by Bluebird0414
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a sparring match, but they run into some unexpected trouble. Nalu Fluff (kinda) One shot.


"C'mon Luceeeeee." Natsu whined to his blonde partner.

"For the hundredth time Natsu. No."

"But c'mon it'll be fun" Needless to say the pink haired pyro didnt have the best negotiation methods, but in his defence his never gave up. For the last week or so Natsu had been begging Lucy to fight him. Ever since he left for a year to train he has wanted to put his power to the limit, and as a bonus he could see the extent of Lucys training.

"Natsu if you ask me one more time I will tear you limb from limb" The celestial mage treatened.

"Tsk, id like to see you try." With quick thinking Natsu thought of a new way to get Lucy to fight him. Get her angry. "I bet you couldnt even beat Happy."

"Excuse me" A vein twitched in Lucys forehead, At this point Natsu didnt know if he won or lost.

"Y-you heard me." Natsu said with as much confidence he could.

"Fine Natsu i'll fight you, and if I win you have to take back what you said about me."

"Ok, and if I win I-ahh umm...Oh you have to make me dinner for a month!"

Shaking hands the bet was set.

 **XX**

The two mages stood in a large open field, Lucy made sure there were no civilians or buildings around just to be safe.

Grabbing a golden key from her belt Lucy held the key to her chest to produce a light around her. As the light faded Natsu was greeted with the sight of Lucy in a bikini top with a cow print and a pair of jeans with one of the legs cut off. Her hair was in two messy buns and she was holding a whip.

"Hey no fair since when did you have Erzas magic!" Natsu shouted from the opposite side of the field.

"You werent the only one who trained for a year Natsu!" Lucy shouted back.

A grin grew on Natsu's face 10x more excited than before. He knew Lucy had gotten stronger but this was way more than he expected.

"Alright im fired up now!" Natsus' fists became engulfed in flames as the two ran at each other.

Natsu was charging straight towards Lucy when she jumped up.

With a flick of her wrist she wrapped her whip around Natsus' ankle. Landing she gave the whip a tug sending Natsu flying into the air.

Flying through the air Natsu turned to see Lucy mimd-landing when he released his second attack.

"Fire dragon roar!"

Lucy looked up to see a large fire comming straight towards her.

With a grunt Natsu landed safely on the ground. He turned around expecting to see Lucy on the ground but instead he saw Lucy, but not even a scratch was on her. She was comming straight towards him running on sand?

She had changed out of her last outift. She now had a high ponytail with a headband, bearing the symbol of the scorpion, and when Natsu looked behind her he saw none other than the scorpion himself.

Before Natsu could process Lucys new found strength he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach. _Damn she is not messing around._ Natsu thought to himself

The two began to fight old-school. Natsu flew a fist towards Lucys jaw. She stumbled back a bit but used the hit to her advantage to fly a Lucy kick into Natsus head at full force.

The two paused for a moment staring into each others eyes. About the attack again the two were inturupted by a strong voice.

"Hey you there!" The Fairy Tail mages turned their heads towards the voice to see a midddle-aged man. He was wearing a neat looking suit with slicked backed hair.

"Umm can we help you?..." Lucy finally spoke.

"Yeah you can. You can stop setting FIRE TO MY TOWNS FLOWER FIELD!"

Looking down at their feet the mages noticed that it really is a flower field, well was...

"Oops" Natsu spoke as if he was totally serious (which he was... Kinda).

"You better be able to pay for this! This is a protected site by the magic council!"

As soon as the man said 'magic council' The mages bolted, knowing they are probably still are wanted after Natsus' stunt in the capital.

The two continued to run until they reaached the small camp they had set up for the night on the adventure back to Fairy Tail.

 **XX**

As two mages lay under the bright stars Both were thinking the same thing both too afraid to speak. After what felf like years of silence Natsu was the first to speak.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping blue cat next to him.

"Yeah Natsu." Lucy whispered back.

"Today was fun right?"

"Yeah it was, did you have fun?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Wow thats surprising especially after how bad you lost in the end." Lucy teased.

"I did not loose! You were the one who lost!" The two turned around the face the other at the same time causing their noses to touch.

"Hey Natsu..."

"Yeah Luce" They stared deeply into the others eyes almost as if they could see the others soul.

"Theres something i have to tell you..."Lucy whispered.

"Yeah what is it..."Natsu was whipering as well now.

"You loooooove himm~~" The blue cat chimed in.

"SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu and Happy burst out laughing as Lucy smiled to herself. _Well I can always tell him another time I love him..._


End file.
